October 11, 2017 NXT
The October 11, 2017 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 14, 2017. Episode summary Nikki Cross vs Liv Morgan vs Peyton Royce More shots have been fired in the ongoing war between The Undisputed ERA and SAnitY. And the most recent crossfire resulted in collateral damage and an unexpected beneficiary, as Nikki Cross, Liv Morgan and Peyton Royce all found out during their action-packed NXT Women’s Title Qualifying Match. Their three-way battle, contested under no-disqualification rules, reached a fever pitch after Cross powerbombed Royce just as Royce superplexed Morgan, resulting in a massive pileup inside the ring. Just then, The Undisputed ERA appeared at the top of the entrance ramp alongside former Mae Young Classic competitor Taynara Conti. At the encouragement of Adam Cole, Bobby Fish & Kyle O’Reilly, the black-belt judoka distracted Cross and prevented her from scoring a pin, ensuring the unhinged SAnitY member wouldn’t advance to the NXT Women’s Title Fatal 4-Way Match at TakeOver: WarGames. Cross gave chase after Conti, but as they raced through the ring, Royce wiped out Cross with a spin kick before snaring her in a fisherman suplex to win the match and move one step closer to the vacant NXT Women’s Title. Though Conti helped The Undisputed ERA execute their plan to perfection, her complicity might have been ill-advised. As WWE.com cameras later revealed, The Undisputed ERA played dumb when Conti asked them to make good on their end of the deal, suggesting that she had been nothing more than a pawn in their game all along. Johnny Gargano vs Andrade "Cien" Almas This hotly anticipated rematch from TakeOver: Brooklyn III lived up to its mighty expectations, though the result may have also confirmed Johnny Gargano’s worst fears. Aiming to even the score after Andrade “Cien” Almas pinned him in Brooklyn, Johnny Wrestling showed no trepidation as he blitzed the Mexican Superstar with a furious attack, prompting Almas to retreat until his taskmaster, Zelina Vega, instructed Almas to re-enter the ring. The match then evolved into a scintillating back-and-forth duel, and it soon became clear how well each Superstar had scouted the other. When Almas attempted the hammerlock DDT, Gargano escaped, and when Gargano tried for his slingshot spear, Almas countered. After a series of jaw-dropping hits, Johnny Wrestling captured Almas in the Gargano Escape, only for Vega to unzip her jacket to reveal a #DIY shirt underneath, harkening back to the distraction that caused Gargano’s downfall at TakeOver. Gargano nonetheless maintained the hold, but Almas still managed to reach the ropes. Vega then climbed onto the apron and as Gargano told her that #DIY means nothing to him anymore, Almas saw the opening to try for a rollup. That set off another series of reversals that ended with Almas dropping Gargano face-first onto the bottom turnbuckle. “Cien” then smashed Gargano with consecutive running knees in the corner before picking up Johnny Wrestling’s lifeless body and drilling him with the hammerlock DDT for the statement-making victory. How will Gargano cope with this bitter defeat, and what’s next for Almas now that he has once again vanquished the beloved Johnny Wrestling? Results * Triple Threat Match: Peyton Royce (w/ Billie Kay) defeated Liv Morgan and Nikki Cross * Singles Match: Andrade Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Johnny Gargano Image gallery 001_NXT_09142017ca_2645--e2af70d6fa9551b969cbcdfbc4b853bf.jpg 002_NXT_09142017sm_3643--16a4412af653bc805ba249ccb6bc2903.jpg 003_NXT_09142017sm_3692--b1e7bf21ede4d112d14ecd72871190d6.jpg 004_NXT_09142017ca_2695--ac208b391d83c46f0d9ffd70e6265f14.jpg 005_NXT_09142017ca_2733--525f9b4090014109566282aef6ccd6cf.jpg 006_NXT_09142017ca_2767--61699dac4347a4a3405258e4597b1008.jpg Media Category:NXT episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Nikki Cross Category:Liv Morgan Category:Peyton Royce Category:Billie Kay Category:Taynara Conti Category:Zelina Vega